


You Forgot the Magic Word

by Penthesilea1623



Series: Battle Maiden [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair's learned a lot in a short amount of time, F/M, Fluff, Nell's frustrated, Sexual Frustration, and Alistair more creative than she thought, that's a good thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: After months of being on the road, Nell Cousland is looking forward to making love to Alistair in an actual bed.Unfortunately that bed is in Eamon's house and Alistair is barely touching her in front of Eamon, forget actually sharing a bed with her.Fortunately Nell's come up with a solution.Unfortunately the solution is leaving her more frustrated than ever.





	You Forgot the Magic Word

To be perfectly honest Nell Cousland wasn’t quite sure how she had ended up like this.

She’d thought she was being so clever. They’d made it to Denerim and were staying in Arl Eamon’s mansion.

Finally she’d thought. Finally she’d be able to spend the night making love to Alistair in a real bed, in a room with a lock on the door, with walls thick enough that they wouldn’t have to refrain from making noise the way they did in camp or in roadside inns with paper thin walls.

And what had happened? 

Alistair had reverted to an awkward teenager, afraid to do anything that might upset or disappoint Eamon. She could barely get him alone, and when she did he seemed to babble on about the most inane things including a five minute monologue about how they’d changed the curtains. When she’d suggested he come to her room the first night they were there he’d looked as horrified as he had the night she’d first suggested he come to her tent.

Right, she’d thought as she’d tossed and turned all by herself that night in the incredibly luxurious bed. This called for something drastic. After breakfast, when Alistair had once again retreated to Eamon’s study, she’d sought out Zevran, and the two of them went back to the Pearl. Upon their return she went immediately to Eamon’s study. Alistair was still there. 

She’d walked up to him and kissed him. He’d snuck a look at Eamon and seeing he was preoccupied quickly bent and kissed her cheek.

Her cheek.

“I brought you a present.” She’d told him.

“It’s not a golem doll, is it?” He’d said warily. “Because I was just joking about that.”

She’d smiled at him, a smile so promising that he’d felt things begin to … tighten. “Do you remember a conversation we had once? When you said someday you’d like to be able to take your time and do whatever you want to me and I wouldn’t be able to object? And I mentioned a way that it could happen?” Please let him remember. She’d thought. Please let him remember.

He looked puzzled for a minute and then his cheeks had turned bright red. 

_Yes_ , she‘d thought triumphantly, handing him the package containing the red velvet restraints that Captain Isabela had been all too willing to help them obtain. “Turns out I have a four poster bed.” She’d told him. “You know where my room is.” She’d said, and walked away, knowing his eyes were following her.

She’d thought it was just a way to get him into her bed. She’d never thought when he’d said wanted to take his time and do whatever he wanted to do he would be quite so … thorough. It felt like it had been hours. She felt as if every nerve in her body was raw. Everything tingled. She’d discovered erogenous zones she hadn’t known existed. She was breathing fast, covered in a light sheen of perspiration, straining against the velvet covered cords, and Alistair, damn him, was just grinning up at her. 

“Alistair…I want…I need.” She stammered out. He made some small movement and she couldn’t help moaning.

“You forgot to say the magic word.” He teased.

“Please.” It came out as a whimper.

“Nope.” He said cheerily. “That’s not it. Try again.”

She managed to lift her head to glare at him. “Now!” She snarled.

And just like that his body was covering hers. “There.” He said with a smile that for Alistair was downright smug. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some inspiration photos and such relating to Battle Maiden on my tumblr. You can link directly to them here:  
> [Battle Maiden photo/style references](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/battle+maiden)


End file.
